No Matter the Consequences
by gal
Summary: Aya's moody and Ken wants to cheer up his lover. By... singing? Shounen-ai. One shot. Fluff, fluff, mindless fluff. KenxAya.


Title: No Matter the Consequences 

Author: Gal (yeeea it's like my first finished solo fic, be scared) 

Timeline: Set after Aya-chan is kidnapped but before Weiß finds out who dun it. Spoilers for... well not much. Just what happens in Episode 16. ^^; 

Pairings: KenxAya (or AyaxKen. I can't tell) 

Warnings: shounen-ai, fluff, mindless fluff, angst ok not really 

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em. You know that by now. Nor do I own the song excerpted in the fic, "Billy Jean". Michael Jackson and others do. This was originally for a fic challenge but I um... read the challenges wrong. -.- But it was already about 99.9% done by the time I realized this so I finished it anyway. 

Dedication: To my chat group. You all know who you are. Learned a lot from you guys. Love you guys! 

===================================================================== 

****

No Matter the Consequences 

When you know a person, you think that you've seen every possible mood they can be in. 

When you go through Hell day in and day out with a person, you think you've seen them hit rock bottom. 

Then you find out you're wrong. 

Pretending to be busy fluffing a bouquet of gentians and daisies, the brunette of Weiß was currently stealing glances to the redhead sitting at the wooden table near the front of the shoppe. Their leader was in his usual contemplative silent mode, no real change from how he'd always been to them. Aya-kun had always been the stoic perfectly composed one of the group, nothing getting to him, nothing affecting him (save when a gray haired old bastard with tuffy side burns made appearances on the scene). For all intents and purposes, the man looked as unapproachable and unfazable as he always had. 

He was the perfect assassin. When missions came he took them without question and carried them out without fail. Aya lacked the self-doubting criticism Ken and Omi often felt, asking themselves if what they were doing was indeed right or if they were just replacing the criminals they hunted. None of those questions mattered to Aya. 

Aya was just... Aya. Hard and unwielding like the blade he arced through the air to cut through the last threads of life, dirtying the blade with crimson like the man's hair... He was already washed in the blood of so many lives and he never once seemed to truly care one iota about his guilt. If anything every life he took just propelled him on to take more. 

The perfect assassin. 

But Ken knew he was more. He had seen the softer side of his lover every so often, he knew the name that the man truly held. Fujimiya Ran. And he had been witness and receiver of that infinitely sweeter side to the redhead as they held one another at night. 

How many times had Ken felt blessed to see that porcelain face soften for him, to see those tightly pressed lips twitch up into a half smile for the brunette and only the brunette? To see those jeweled amethyst gems of his eyes sparkle with a warmth that could only be described as love. 

Soft tender looks that Ken held in his memory as precious. That deep voice that was like melted chocolate, smooth and enough to make him melt, whispering soft phrases of adoration and affection in Ken's ears, that same voice hoarse and strained with desire. 

Looks that Ken had been denied now for weeks. 

Aya seemed to be exactly the same as he had been, but Ken knew for a fact that so many things weighed heavy on the redhead's mind that he seemed to be clamping up in himself worse than how he had first been when he joined Weiß. The brunette hadn't been graced with those soft looks and tender words in so long. All even he received were the impassive and detached looks. It had been weeks since they'd made love. All they did at night was lay in one another's arms, the katana expert's hold tight on his lover as if he expected something to come and take him away from him. 

Ken understood. He'd been closed off and distant ever since he found out that Aya-chan had been kidnapped from her own hospital bed, right under his nose. He knew that the dark haired girl was everything to his lover, the reason he did everything, the only thing he had left that even resembled a normal life. Ken could understand the importance of family. He missed his terribly sometimes, especially since they were alive and he was alive, technically, but he could never see them because all public records show him to be dead in an explosion... Though he had Ken's love... Ken was also a constant reminder of his very abnormal life in Weiß as an assassin. Aya-chan was a reminder of -**Ran**-, of the redhead's own innocence before he had to don the unfeeling bastard mask. 

Didn't mean he wasn't worried by Aya's absolute lack of emotion these past few weeks that Weiß had been regrouped after Takatori's death. 

Shaking his head, Ken brought his hand up to scratch his head. Thank goodness there were no customers in the flower shoppe this time of day. He was in such a daze and had been all day, he was in state to help any customers properly. This made five times now he'd gotten lost in his own thoughts for a period of time. 

"Oi Youji!" he murmured after coming back to reality. His deep aqua gaze looked over at the blonde playboy who was obviously trying to sneak out of finishing his arrangements for a smoke. "Turn up the radio will ya?" Ken needed sound, something, anything, to distract him from his own thoughts. Aya was still sitting silently staring off into space, Omi was working on homework and tabulating the sales for the day, and Youji was sulking that there were no girls for him to flirt with. It was way too quiet! 

"Sure thing, Kenken," Youji replied in a lazy drawl back to the younger assassin as he reached a lanky arm over to turn the dial on the radio. Frowning, he skimmed through the stations until landing one of their more-listened-to stations, an American 80's music station. "Can I take a smoke break now?" 

"No," came a quick short reply from the redhead sitting at the table, Aya never once even looking over at Youji. 

Ken sighed softly during the next exchange. Aya was also a bit more... controlling when depressed. 

"What? Why not!" 

"We close in half an hour, Youji, you can hold off poisoning your lungs until then." 

"I don't see -**you**- doing anything, Aya!" 

The man's was just to hold up a slip of paper from the stack on the table in front of him and then set it back down, continuing on with what he was doing. Going through the special arrangement orders, it would seem. 

"Mou, Youji-kun, Aya-kun," Omi perked up in his perpetually genki tones. "I'm trying to do two things at once. Keep the bickering to a dull roar, onegai?" 

The two fell silent once more. Well. The wire assassin fell into murmured and grumbled complaints, the blade expert fell silent. 

Biting his lip Ken withheld another sigh. He didn't need Omi hearing the slow and frustrated exhalation of breath and inquiring what was wrong. He just didn't want to talk about it. Half listening to the radio, he hummed softly under his breath to the songs he knew that played on the radio. There had to be some way to cheer up Aya at least a tiny bit. Just something to make the redhead lose that perfect mask for at least a moment and smile. He'd settle for a smirk. 

A song nearly as old as he was came on and without realizing it he started tapping his foot to the beat, lightly bobbing his head to the tune. Instead of humming the song he started slowly mouthing the words, whispering them under his breath as he worked on the arrangement of flowers. 

"_She was more like a beauty queen from a movie scene   
"I said don't mind, but what do you mean I am the one..._" 

The sound of Youji snickering interrupted him and he glanced over at the man. "Oi, Kenken, are you singing to this song? I can't believe you know the words, it was made in like... 82 or so..." 

Smiling as an idea came into his head, Ken just biidahed the man and spun a bud vase into his hands to use as a mic. "I happen to know -**all**- of the words, I'll have you know!" Grinning, he reached over and picked up one of the plastic gloves they had for when putting dirt into the pots and pulled it on. Just one. 

"You sound so proud..." Youji murmured softly, just staring at the younger florist... very strangely. What in the world was he up to now? 

__

"People always told me be careful of what you do   
"And don't go around breaking young girls' hearts   
"And mother always told me be careful of who you love   
"And be careful of what you do 'cause the lie becomes the truth..." 

Trying to ignore the increasing sound of Youji snickering, Ken locked his eyes on his lover as he started dancing around the shoppe like an idiot, imitating the King of Pop. He moon walked. He did the self-groping and shout of _'Ooo_!' during one of the pauses of the song. He waved his one-gloved hands around. It was absolutely ridiculous. It was stupid. But if it cheered Aya up, he'd do it. If it would cheer Aya up, he'd put on a clown suit and make balloon animals. And he was scared of clowns! 

"_Billie-Jean is not my lover!_" he sang, ignoring Omi who had by now buried his head between his knees to try to muffle the sound of his teammate's bad impersonation of Michael Jackson. He didn't care. He continually embarrassed himself in front of them. Tripping and falling and breaking pots. His mishaps in the kitchen. Randomly shouting in glee or anger when finding out the scores of last night's soccer game. 

He'd probably never head the end of this little incident. Omi and Youji probably just deducted a few points from his sanity score but it didn't matter. All he wanted was for Aya to know that he'd do anything to cheer him up, no matter how stupid or embarrassing or degrading. Anything at all if it even had the slightest chance of putting a smile on those full beautiful lips. 

The bright expectant smile stayed on Ken's lips as he stared at his lover, finally ending the song. 

Only to fade as Aya turned to look at him as impassive as ever. Finishing up with the last flower order slip, the redhead rose from the table and flipped the radio off before walking silently across the flowershoppe to the mission room door. 

"I guess he didn't like your performance, Kenken," Youji snickered softly before heading outside to get his smoke break since the one who denied it had left. 

Ocean blue eyes just blinked before Ken looked down, pulling his lip between his teeth to bite it hard before he pouted pitifully. "No, I guess he didn't..." A frown crossed his soft pink lips as he pulled off the ridiculous glove and set the bud vase back on the shelf with the others. 

"Ne, Ken-kun, should we go see if Aya-kun's all right?" Omi asked, closing his book after finishing up his homework and the sales record he had been working on. How the boy could divide his attention and finish two tasks way before Ken would ever finish one still perplexed the former soccer player. 

"Nah, I'll go see what's up with him. Close the shoppe would ya Omi?" Faking a smile, Ken reached out to ruffle the boy's hair before heading to the stairs, led by morbid curiosity. He couldn't believe that his lover had just... walked out of the room like that when it had been obvious he had been doing that for him and no one else. It had been years since Aya had been so blatantly cold to Ken. He knew how... well, as all of Weiß said, he knew what a girl Ken could be when it came to his feelings. 

Moving to the stairway he slowly stepped down the spiraling metal case, glancing in the darkened mission room for his alabaster skinned lover. When he saw him, his first response of anger and betrayal and abandonment faded. Aya- no, they were alone now- Ran looked so... lost and alone, sitting on the couch in the dark, his sadness visible on his face, that Ken couldn't be angry at him. 

His slim fingers reached to instinctively lock the mission room door and he continued down the stairs until he stood behind the couch. "Ne, Ran..." he said softly, staring down at the man. He tried to resist the urge to touch his hair but failed those cherry red strands calling to him and begging to be touched. A tiny smile touched on his lips as he succumbed to the urge, running his long tanned fingers through the silken tresses. "Sorry about my singing back there. I know I'm pretty tone deaf." 

A faint chuckle sounded in the room before fading and Ken felt the redhead shake his head under his fingers touch. Lifting a hand, Aya threaded his pale long fingers through the man's to clasp his hand in his. "Iie, Ken. You are a much better singer than you give yourself credit for." 

"If you say so..." 

Tilting his head back, Aya glanced up at the man and tugged lightly on his hand. "Come here..." 

Like a moth called to the bright flame, the younger male left his hand in his lover's hold and came around the end of the couch to sit next to him. Well, he sat for a moment before laying down on his side and curling up, placing his cheek on Aya's warm leg. He just adored being close to the redhead, touching him in any way. He felt Aya lift their clasped hands and set them on his knee, rubbing his fingers lightly over Ken's. 

Aya's other hand moved to rest on the male's broad shoulder, rubbing down his arm lightly. As always, little trembles moved down his form from just the simple and easy touches. The redhead's touch was an addiction he couldn't get enough of... but they were both careful to not contact one another when on a mission. Even just a small brush against one another thrilled Ken to a level nothing else could compare to. He loved the man to distraction... a distraction they just couldn't risk on missions. Even watching the man in action was beautiful and arousing, but Ken had admired him from afar for so long he could repress the urges to pounce him. But when he moved those graceful fingers down his body in any way... the desire to just be one with his love was almost unstoppable... 

"Ken?" 

Blinking out of his lustful thoughts, Ken turned to lay across the couch on his back, pulling their joined hands to rest on his chest. His sea foam eyes stared up into deep violet, a soft smile on his lips as he looked at his lover. "Yes Ran?" 

Curiosity was obvious in the deep violet irises, unanswered questions, as Aya stared down at the younger Weiß assassin. "Why... did you sing that song in the shoppe?" 

Blushing softly, Ken averted his gaze. The serious male was probably going to lightly scold him for acting like a clown in the flower shoppe. What if a customer had seen him goofing off when they all had work to do? "Uh. I know it seems kinda... weird looking back on it..." 

"Koibito, don't justify it to me. Just tell me the thoughts that went through your head that made you do it." 

Aya's words to anyone else would have seemed snippy and cold, but Ken knew him better than that. He was just to the point and wanted Ken to tell him why he thought to do that. Not what he thought of himself doing that now after it was done and over. 

"I just wanted to do something to cheer you up, to get your mind off of your sister for even just a moment." Nibbling his inner lip cutely, he turned his head away from the man's deep penetrating gaze. "My idea to try to cheer you up was kinda stupid but... I was just tryin' to show ya that nothing is too much or too absurd for me to do for you. You want anything, Ran, I'll get it for you. No matter what the consequences are. No matter if I make a fool of myself in front of Omi and Youji it doesn't matter. So long as it put a smile on those perfect lips of yours. That's why I made an ass out of myself and made you all deaf with my singing. The idea sounded better in my head..." 

A soft blush of mild embarrassment touched over the man's tanned cheeks and he blinked in mild surprise as he felt his lover shifting from his sitting position to lay down on the couch next to his lover. Ken felt surprisingly soft and gentle fingertips touch on his chin, turning his head to Aya's. A slow exhalation of breath passed over his own lips before he felt Aya's mouth on his. 

It was a soft shy kiss as they often were, sweet and chaste. Despite the common belief that redheads were fire and heat and passion in bed, Ken's dear lover was... infinitely shy and gentle. But the tenderness he showed to Ken was far more pleasing than anything else in the world because he knew he was the only one to ever see it. 

Pulling away from the kiss after it lasted for a few moments, Ken smiled and dropped a kiss onto the slender bridge of Aya's nose before tucking his head up under the older assassin's chin. "Don't you know how much I love you, Ran. Your happiness is everything to me. I know that you've been distracted and distant lately and I just want you to remember... I'm here for you. We're all here for you. Kritiker's doing everything they can to find Aya and even though I've never had the pleasure of meeting her, she's really important to me too." 

Slender arms wrapped about the man's waist as Aya pressed his pale sculpted cheek to the man's dark brown strands. "Do you... want to know why I have been so distant the past few days?" 

Ken's arms moved to wrap around him as well, sliding his hands up his back to cup his shoulders, massaging them lightly and pressing his fingers against the man's tapered shoulders. "Please." 

Holding the man close to him, Aya released a soft sigh, stirring the dark baby soft strands of hair near his lips with his breath. Contemplating on his words, he breathed in the perfect scent of Ken's hair. It had the scent of a warm summer breeze wafting through a meadow, fresh cut grass and tinted with the sweet scent of flowers from their work as florists. 

"I'm just... worried. I thought my imouto was safe but she was so easily taken from me, someone so precious gone in an instant." Pulling in another breath and with it the comforting aroma of Ken's hair and his full self, Aya moved his hand to stroke the fine hairs on the nape of his neck. "I just wonder when someone else dear to me could be taken and I would be powerless to stop it. Ken." 

Reaching his hand up to stroke along the man's cheek as he stayed content in his arms on the mission room couch, Ken laughed softly and turned the man's head to meet their gazes. "Are you worried about losing me? Ran, my Ran, I love you. I'll never turn from you. And if... a mission should ever turn bad..." Blushing softly, he moved his hand from the man's cheek to trace on his chest. "I'll wait an eternity for you to join me so we can be together in death, forever. Don't you ever worry about losing me." 

"You are so good to me..." the redhead whispered, brushing a faint kiss over his forehead. "Ne... Ken." 

"Mm baby?" the brunette murmured, content in Aya's arms. Oh he hoped that his always serious and professional lover wasn't going to be all serious and professional (not that he disliked when Aya was himself, he loved him in all his moods and with all his quirks) because that would mean the redhead would suggest they leave the mission room and take this cuddle session elsewhere. The very last thing he wanted to do was leave the circle of this man's embrace, not after Aya admitted that, not after he professed that to him in return. 

"I'm quite glad that Billie-Jean is not your lover. I would have to hurt him or her if that were not true." 

Bright sea-green eyes blinked in confusion before Ken burst out laughing though more so at the unexpected and sudden attempt at humor than the actual joke itself. After the rich sound died off, he glomped tightly to his lover's form, hugging against him tightly. "Baby... you made a joke." His toothpaste grin stayed on his lips as he pulled closer to the man to assure him that he was his only lover and just why that was true. 

The mission room door was locked... may as well make good use of that circumstance. 

Whoever said that making a jackass of himself was a bad thing? So long as it cheered up Aya in any way, he would do anything and anything at all. No matter the consequences. 

And with these consequences... 

One Ken Hidaka may be singing in the flower shoppe more often when Aya's around. 

======   
Owari   
======


End file.
